An Angel's Kiss
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: Sam Winchester decides to take charge and arranges a marriage for his older sister, Deanna, to Castiel, An Angel of the Lord. Deanna has a problem with the men in her life ordering her around. She also has a problem with her proposed in-laws, the Archangels. Michael is insulted, Uriel is infuriated and Gabriel laughs himself sick. Fem!Dean
1. Chapter 1- Calling Cas

._.._.._.._.

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. This story is for my entertainment only.

**An Angel's Kiss**

**Chapter 1 - Calling Cas**

Samuel Winchester carried his sister Deanna into the motel room. Depositing her carefully on the bed furthest from the door he passed a hand lightly over her cheek. Yes, there was a definite fever. Damn it, why did she hide these things?

She was always trying to prove something. Prove that she was as strong as any other hunter. Prove that she was not a bundle of girly emotions. It was always something. Sometimes it just wore Sam down, made him angry, and made him want to shake his sister until her teeth rattled. But he was too nice of a guy for that.

Ever since he grew taller than her, shot up and filled out; becoming all man and a big one at that she had been on this I'm still the older one kick. You have to pay attention to me Sammy. I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe. It was getting downright embarrassing to have this petite girl with the cute freckles and the big green eyes throwing herself between him and danger.

Well that was going to stop and it was going to stop tonight. A simple salt n' burn had turned into a complete disaster. Deanna was there insisting she was 'fine' coughing and sniffling and blowing her nose. While they were out in a cold graveyard at 2 AM in the fog with a little drizzle added, the ghost of Johnathan McFee had casually tossed big sister into a marble angel.

Sam had lit up the bones single mindedly; ignoring the ghost screaming and his sister moaning. Once Mr. McFee had gone up like a Roman candle Sam climbed out of the grave, picked his sister up and tossed her over his shoulder. Yes, she whined, and yes, she kicked and pounded and demanded to be put down but he ignored her. As a matter of fact, in honor of the new way things were going to work from now on when her whining and swearing got too annoying Sam hauled off and smacked her ass and told her to shut up.

Dumped into, oh horrors, the passenger seat of the Impala she crossed her arms and went with a total pout. It was as effective as it could be with a runny nose, a cough and evidently a concussion. The concussion came to the forefront when he had to stop and let her puke.

"Damn it Sammy I wouldn't be nauseous if you'd just let me drive. I'm fine. I can drive. Change seats with me." Her nagging was driving him crazy.

"No, you sit down in that seat and be quiet or I'll smack your ass again." Sam roared. "I'm in change from now on so just take a quick nap and shut up."

Here they were back at the motel and Deanna was moaning and whining and complaining. Just to make sure that everything was perfect she leaned over the side of the bed and puked into the trash can.

Great. Sam thought he'd throw up too from the smell. He got a wash cloth from the bathroom when he took the can to be emptied and pick up the med kit from the floor where they had dumped it. He picked up the little mag light and went to check his sister's eyes. She, of course, smacked at his hands and grumbled. "You're not my mother. Leave me alone."

San ignored her and pushed her down so he could check her pupils; definite concussion. Wonderful, Sam thought, another thing to add to the list. Now she had a runny nose, a fever, a cough and a concussion. No wonder she was a whiney bitch.

Deanna was quiet for a few minutes and rubbed her abdomen. "Sam," she said in a very small voice. "You have to let me get up. I got to go to the bathroom. Let me have the med kit for a minute."

Sam ran through all the possibilities and the answer popped up like three cherries on a Las Vegas slot machine. "Oh no," he sighed, "not that too." Deanna grabbed a tampon from the kit and scampered off to the bathroom.

Sam tapped on the bathroom door. "I'm going outside. Anything you need?"

"Hot chocolate." his sister weakly replied. "And the heating pad and some cold medicine. And, oh yeah, I want to die."

"No, not allowed," Sam replied. "You get into bed and wait for me. I'll get you stuff to make you feel better."

Once outside Sam felt the pressure lift. Only big sister could make him feel like the top of his head could pop like a tube of toothpaste with just another squeeze. He loved her dearly but, damn, she knew all his pressure points.

He looked across the street at the all night diner, the source of hot chocolate for a cranky sister and, possibly, a hot coffee for a frazzled and short tempered brother. Then he had another thought. He leaned against the Impala's trunk and scanned the night sky. It was cold and clear and the stars were scattered like a hand full of diamonds on black velvet. He wondered if a prayer might get him some reinforcements.

"Castiel, you feathered freak, I need you." Sam thought about that statement. Maybe that really wasn't the way to get Castiel's attention.

He cleared his throat and tried again, bowing his head in prayer. "Oh Castiel, Angel Warrior of the Lord, Deanna Winchester needs your help."

Sam was about to try again when he heard the never to be forgotten feathery whisper of a manifesting angel. "Hi, Castiel."

"Sam," Castiel greeted the Winchester in a frosty growl. "Where's your sister?"

"She's inside but I wouldn't go in there right now."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's got a cold and she's not feeling very well. She has a runny nose, a fever, a cough, a concussion from a ghost tossing her into a marble angel and I think she's on her period." Sam enumerated his sister's problems like a laundry list of woes.

Castiel wiggle his eyebrows. "That's quite a lot. Perhaps I can help."

Sam shook his head. "You're a braver man than me. I'm not going back in there until I'm armed with cold medicine and a cup of hot chocolate. Even you might think twice about being in the room with her. Face it Cas, we're both the wrong sex."

"Why would we be the wrong sex? There are only two, correct?" The Angel appeared confused.

Sam sighed. "Look Cas, I know you bonded with her when you pulled her back out of hell last year but she's on her period right now. No matter how close you two are she's mad at every male in the world because they don't get periods and she thinks that is completely unfair."

"So you are saying she will be angry with me because of the sex of my vessel?" Cas asked. "That is not very logical."

"You're right. But logic is not very important to a woman with menstrual cramps, Cas." Sam tried to explain. "She's completely furious with me because I took charge and dragged her out of that graveyard over my shoulder. I may have also paddled her ass when she gave me trouble about it."

"You called me, Sam. What do you want me to do?" Castiel was growing impatient.

"I want you beside me when I go in with the hot chocolate and the medicine. She looks up to you. I'm hoping you can calm her down. Maybe snuggle with her a bit and get her to take her medicine."

"Snuggle? You want me to snuggle with your sister?" Castiel was now completely mystified. "I have been attracted to Deanna, certainly, but I did not think that you would approve of my advances."

"Cas, between me and you, I think she's at the point where she needs you more than ever. I know that you and I haven't always seen eye to eye about things." Sam started.

"You were Lucifer's vessel, Samuel." Castiel pointed out. "You were addicted to demon blood and almost got my vessel killed. In point of fact you did get him killed and put his whole family, who I had promised to protect, in danger."

"Now that's not completely fair, Castiel. But I think we can agree that Deanna needs you. Perhaps you should marry her, if you're allowed to do things like that. I'm saying that it is no problem for me if you want to court my sister."

Castiel paused and in his turn, considered the stars. "That certainly would be one way of circumventing Michael's future plans. It is one thing to demand a recalcitrant vessel accept him. It would be possibly a complete different problem if the vessel is also another angel's wife."

Sam smiled. "Now you're getting my drift. Let's get the hot chocolate and the cold medicine and go in there and let Deanna know about our little arrangement."

"How do you think your sister is going to take this?" the Angel also smiled. "For some reason I will be surprised if she agrees to an arranged marriage."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll blow up and raise all kinds of hell." Sam replied. "You are just going to have to take her in hand. If you can't make her obey now, what will you do when you're married to her and she wants to run off on a hunt?"

XXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later Sam and Cas were standing outside the door with all the requested comforts. Cas had offered to manifest the drink and the pills but Sam had recommended that Cas just rest his mojo. Sam said that he needed the extra time to recharge his new 'I am you Big Brother' attitude and to give Dianna time to settle into her fetal position and get comfortable in her bed.

Sam also recommended that Cas take this little bit of time to think through carefully his newly hatched plan. Cas thought about pointing out to Sam that time was never a problem. Cas could have taken centuries to think about his approach to the little blonde spitfire and Sam wouldn't have even noticed that he was gone.

Cas also failed to mention that he needed more time to think about adjustments to his relationship with Sam than about taking a more dominating approach to his possible future wife. After all, he had spent most of Sam's life time monitoring unwelcome developments in Lucifier's perfect vessel and those thoughts were more difficult to overcome. He had even taken a momentary detour to talk things over with his brother, Gabriel.

After catching his breath from laughing so hard at the plan Sam and Cas had cooked up together, Gabriel had slapped Castiel's shoulder and said, "Go for it, little brother. I'll stand behind you all the way. Far, far behind you when you tell Michael about his new sister-in-law."

Gabriel had then burst into a new spate of laughter. If he had really needed to breath he would have passed out. Cas never truly understood the things that made Gabriel laugh and when the Seraph took his leave it was with Gabriel's laugher echoing throughout the heavens.

Now they were ready to face the female dragon in her lair. Sam opened the door to a darkened room.

"Deanna," Sam called out. "I'm back. I have your chocolate and a new heating pad and look! I brought Cas with me. Maybe he can help."

A low pitched growl followed by a moan greeted them. "Gimme!" Deanna demanded.

The two men moved cautiously further into the room after Sam ran his hand over the top of the door looking for a hidden surprise. He had grown up under big sister's supervision and was well aware of Deanna's positive opinion about slapstick humor. Sam had learned early to be careful.

Sam approached the bed and snapped on the lamp. He then plugged in the brand new heating pad and handed it over. Deanna sat up and reached for the pad with one hand and the chocolate with the other. Looking over the lip of the cup she flashed those glorious green eyes at the angel.

"Hi, Cas." She smiled through the first slip of her chocolate. "It is so nice of you to come by. I appreciate your concern but I didn't call you. It's just a cold. I'll survive."

"Yes, I know you will." Cas smiled back and ran a comforting palm over her hair, like he was petting a dog. "But there really is no reason to let you suffer when I can help."

He touched her forehead and she took a deep breath through her nose for the first time in days. "Oh, thank you, thank you. I hate mouth breathing." She sent a beaming smile up at Cas.

"I can cure your cold and heal your concussion but I can't do anything about your cramps. Menstruation is a normal bodily function. There is nothing to cure there. You'll just have to live through it." The Angel smiled down at the cute little freckled bundle of fire.

"Don't worry about that," she blushed. "It's almost over."

"There is something I can do to make it better, through." Cas took off his trench coat and removed his shoes.

Deanna's eyes got wider and wider. "What are you doing, Cas?"

Cas then removed his belt and lifted the comforter on Deanna's bed. He slid in and lifted the pretty little woman onto his lap. Deanna froze in shock and whimpered when Cas pulled her head closer and smelled her hair, rubbing her neck all the while. He then turned her head and kissed her.

"What are you doing?" Deanna shrieked, almost losing her grip on the chocolate.

Cas looked surprised at her reaction. "Sam suggested that I snuggle with you as an initial courtship step. Do you not like to snuggle?"

"Snuggle! Courtship! What are you babbling about?" One word she had caught distinctly was "Sam" and she redirected her scowl at her brother. "Sam, what have you done?"

Sam settled on the other bed. "I've arranged for Cas to marry you. What? You don't like the idea? You've only been panting after him for months. I thought I was giving you want you wanted."

Sam's words engendered yet another shriek. "What? He's going to marry me?' How dare you two, you two…men!" The last word was spit out so hard it bounced around the room for a while. She struggled in Cas's arms.

"See, Cas." Sam ignored his sister and spoke directly to Cas. "I told you that you would have to take a firm hand." Cas respond to Sam's prompting by actually taking a firm hand with Deanna's struggles. His arms curled around her in an unbreakable grip.


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting the In-Laws

._.._.._.._.

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. This story is for my entertainment only.

**An Angel's Kiss**

**Chapter 2 – Meeting the In-Laws**

"Let go of me, Cas." Deanna shrilled. "I swear, I'll bite you! Let me go." She wiggled and squirmed in Cas's lap.

The Warrior of the Lord was somewhat surprised to find that he enjoyed Deanna's firm little ass rubbing his heretofore unused sexual organ. He held on tighter trying to encourage her to wiggle some more.

Sam cleared his throat and drew the Angel's attention. "Cas," Sam said. "I know it probably feels really good but you need to let go of my sister, please." Sam's blush burned all the way to the tips of his ears.

Cas suddenly realized that he was acting far too human and let the luscious piece of female temptation slip from his lap. He now understood how the old time angels could be seduced by human females,

"_When men began to multiply on earth and daughters were born to them, the sons of heaven saw how beautiful the daughters of man were, and so they took for their wives as many of them as they chose._

_At that time the Nephilim appeared on earth (as well as later), after the sons of heaven had intercourse with the daughters of man, who bore them sons. "_

Cas felt a shiver pass through him at the thought of the old transgression for which those angels were punished and wondered if their plan was doomed from the beginning. Then he looked again at the pretty temptress.

Deanna was in full bloom. Her eyes sparkled and her color rose along with her temper. She stamped her foot and shook her finger in her brother's face.

"Sam, how could you?" she stormed, almost vibrating with anger. "I'm not some piece of property that you can casually pass off to your friends. I didn't even know you guys were talking, let alone plotting."

She then turned her anger on Cas. "And you, really, Cas! Did you think you could just flit in here and claim me? What if I don't want to be your wife, you feathered dick?"

Deanna flounced across the room, heading for the door with her head held high and fire in her eye. As she got close to escaping Sam leaned over and wrapped a long arm around her waist.

She was hissing and spitting and trying to wrestle his arm from around her but Sam simply lifted her and sat her back down on his knee. "Enough, De!" he barked. "Be a good girl and we'll talk about this."

"Talk about what you jackass?" she spat back. "You want to talk about you and feathers over there and your joint slide back into the 18th century? And the last thing I'm ever going to be is your 'good girl'. Really, who the hell do you think you are? Who put you in charge?" she raged.

Cas rose up from the bed. "Deanna, please settle down. Sam is simply trying to do his best for you. We just want to keep you safe. He has giving me his permission to court you and I intend to do just that."

The Angel fell on his knees in front of her. De blushed at the situation. She was restrained on her little brother's knee while an Angel of the Lord was trying to take her hand and kiss it."

"Please Cas," she batted her eyes at him. "Could you get Sammy to let go of me? I promise to calm down and listen to you."

Both Sam and Cas knew a con when they heard one, especially from someone that they both had watched con an entire pool hall into believing the sweet little woman act. Cas held on to her hand and looked up into Sam's face.

"Let her go Sam," Cas said. "Don't worry. I can handle her if necessary."

Sam let go and Deanna's feet barely hit the floor before she was in motion again, heading for that door. This time, however, it was the Angel that swept her off her feet. She ended up in the traditional bridal carry, kicking her feet and trying to get loose. Cas got control of her flailing arms with a firm grip and held on tight to her legs with his right arm.

"Let go, Cas," she ordered. "I swear I'll get you both for this. Let me go."

Cas buried his nose in her hair again and got a lick in on an ear before she tried to head butt him. "Come now Deanna; is this the listening to me that you promised?" Cas murmured. "How about we go visit my brothers and see what they say about this idea." Cas winked at Sam and the next moment he and Deanna were gone.

XXXXXXX

They appeared in a beautiful room. It was one of those rooms set up in Heaven for the arrival of humans who were not dead; humans who somehow made it to Heaven in their living bodies. Cas landed with Deanna clutched firmly to his chest. For just a moment Deanna quieted down and assessed her situation.

"This is not good, Cas," she murmured. "I don't belong here." She clutched her angel around the neck and peered about looking for danger. It was a cream painted room with tasteful sage green borders on sunken panels. Sacred pictures decorated the walls; marble statuettes graced antique side tables. The whole room exuded the kind of stick-up-your-ass pretentiousness that Deanna associated with most angels.

There was a fluttering sound and three angels materialized on the other side of the dining table, behind the overdone center piece loaded with random pieces of perfect fruit.

"Castiel, who is that with you?" The largest angel, a dark haired arrogant type with heavy silver wings, thundered.

Cas slid Deanna down to her feet and pushed her behind him. She clung to the back of his shirt and when his wings materialized she peered through the black feathers at the angelic speaker.

"Michael, it is Deanna Winchester." Castiel answered. "I intend to marry her and I thought it was only proper that I informed the hierarchy of my intentions."

The Archangel Michael laughed. "You intend to marry my perfect vessel? Are you out of your mind? Step away from her and I will take her now." Michel strode forward.

Deanna pushed in front of Cas's wing and faced the Archangel. "Just a minute there buddy. I haven't said yes and I don't intend to. I will never give permission for you to ride me. Get someone else to try and terrify. It's not working with me."

She slipped back behind Cas's wing. "Besides, Cas has different plans for me."

Cas smiled at Michael. "Yes Michael. Unless you are intending to become my wife I suggest you come up with a different plan or, at least, a different vessel.

Michael's wings trembled with anger. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

Uriel stepped forward now. "Castiel, how can you intend to defile yourself with this human? They are nothing; crawling, mewling creatures, fated to die and rot. You are one of God's purest creations. You should shudder to even touch this unclean being. Come away from her, let me destroy her."

"Uriel, my brother, I warn you. You will have to strike me down before I will allow you to touch her." Cas spread his wings in full display and allowed his angel blade to drop into his hand.

"Guys, stop it." Golden winged Gabriel spoke up from the back. "Brother is not going to kill brother over a human piece of ass, even if that ass is adorable and on a Winchester."

Gabriel, who is God's Messenger, the Annunciator to the Worlds, stepped into the fray, providing an extra wall of defense between the other Archangels and Deanna. "If our brother wants to marry this woman, it is not our place to stop him. "

Gabriel spread his arms "It is our Father's business. If he doesn't want this to happen he'll put a stop to it, not us. I suggest we all calm down before Heaven is treated to the unseemly spectacle of Archangels brawling."

Gabriel turned to Cas and Deanna with a laugh. "Why am I not surprised that it is a Winchester who brings strife to Heaven? If you go through with this plan, Cas, one of two things will happen. Either Father will punish you both severely or Deanna is going to be the first human invited to Sunday dinner. Won't that be fun?"

Behind Gabriel's' golden wings there could be heard a low growling and muttering.

"And what do you have to say, brothers?" Gabriel asked, turning to face Michael and Uriel.

"Gabriel, you need to stand with Heaven and your brothers now." Michael growled. "If Castiel weds and beds a Winchester who knows what will happen? They may have Nephilim stronger than any seen before."

"Well, Michael, think of this. " Gabriel tried to console the angry Archangel. "Perhaps one of these children may be a far more appropriate vessel for you than this little female."

Uriel unfolded his dark brown wings. "Enough of this. Let me kill her now and end this farce."

At that both Gabriel and Michael turned on Uriel. "Brother," Michael responded. "Your constant desire to destroy is becoming tiresome. "You will not lay a hand on any member of the Winchester line and if I find you plotting I will see to it myself that you are punished for your pride."

"Didn't see that one coming," Deanna whispered to Castiel. "I think I've had just about enough of meeting my in-laws. Can we go back to Sammy now?" She stopped speaking for a moment and when she didn't get a response from her angel she laid her hand upon his arm. "Cas, dear," she fluttered her eyelashes. "Can we go home now? I promise to be nice to you."

XXXXXXX

After bidding farewell to his annoyed brothers Cas clutched Deanna to him again and moved through the dimensions back to the motel room. When they landed they found Sam waiting patiently for them and working on his computer.

"Well, how did that go, guys?" he asked.

"Not particularly well," Cas responded. "Michael is angry, Uriel is a complete ass, as usual, but surprisingly enough Gabriel is willing to give us a chance. He seems to feel that God will step in if anything needs to be done but at least we have one archangel that is not actively seeking our destruction."

"So," Sam drawled. "You're going with one out of three's not bad?"

Cas cocked his head to the side. "Sam, I feel that you just made a joke by the way that Deanna is snickering but I don't know what you mean."

"Don't worry about it, Cas." Sam said as he closed the computer and stood up. "I'm going to give you two some time to get acquainted. " He put on his jacket and picked up the Impala's keys from the table.

"I'm going to go to the library for a while and later I'll pick up dinner and bring it back." He lifted his eyebrows as he looked at Deanna's outraged expression. "I'll be gone for say, oh, three hours or so. That should give you two plenty of time to get nice and cozy."

"Sam," Deanna squeaked. "Don't you dare leave me here with him. Just what do you expect us to do for three hours? I don't believe this." She began to struggle in Cas's arms again.

Sam smiled. "Relax Deanna. Think of it as a test drive. Bye-bye, have fun."

Sam was out the door and Deanna was left with her supposed fiancée. A fiancée that she had batted her eyelashes at not more than five minutes ago and promised to be nice to just to get her own way. She had a feeling that perhaps she had over played her hand. Cas was a literal kind of guy, not really open to nuances.

Still holding her tightly Cas began to nuzzle her hair and search for that ear that he had already tasted.

"Since you didn't respond all that well to snuggling," he whispered in her ear, "perhaps we should try some more advanced techniques."

He tossed her on the bed and climbed on top, holding her hands to the mattress and pushing a knee between her legs.

"Cas," she looked into his ever so blue eyes, "I never thought that you knew about stuff like this."

Cas leaned in and shut her up by kissing her firmly and driving her lips apart with his tongue. She was so shocked that she actually did stop talking and even stopped struggling. The kiss sent tingles all the way to her crotch.

He laughed at the look on her face. "Did you think I watched humans since they were created and wasn't paying attention? My observations weren't edited for content. There is not a trick in the book that I haven't observed. "

"I think I should show you just exactly how much of this "stuff", as you call it, I know. As Sam said, consider it a test drive." He laughed at her wide eyed surprise. "First I think we'll get rid of these clothes. They are really in the way."

Their clothes disappeared in the proverbial blink of an eye and now Cas was nipping his way down her neck. His knee was rubbing against her crotch and he let a hand go so that he could play with a nipple.

Deanna was enjoying the knee rubbing between her legs and she began to wiggle trying for the optimum placement. He was teasing one nipple so that it stood to attention. His lips captured the other and started to suck.

She began to moan and ride his leg. He let go of her other hand and pulled it down to his turgid cock. She held on to it tightly as his fingers left her almost overstimulated nipple and found their way to her clit. His lips were sucking each nipple in turn and his fingers sure as hell knew exactly where her clit was buried.

She could feel her juices slicking his leg and her body arched, begging for more. He felt for her slit and buried his fingers in her body. She felt her vagina opening for him, her muscles stretching in anticipation.

He pushed his other knee in place, opening her legs then brought both hands back up to hold her head immobile as her recaptured her lips, distracting her from his entrance. She had already judged his size when he placed her hand on his cock so she was somewhat ready when he pushed and impaled her .

She shivered and gave herself over to him. One hand went back to her clit and he pounded her into complete submission. She placed her hands on his shoulders and all her being was concentrated between her legs.

She tried to bring him in even deeper and wrapped her legs around his waist. One hand in her hair, his lips controlling hers and the other arm around her waist, he literally lifted her on his cock and rocked her entire body. She began to orgasm with his fingers on her clit over and over until she was begging him to stop, it was too much.

"Quiet," he growled and continued to pump her. "Obey." Then he was coming, she could feel the rush of his heat deep inside.

XXXXXXX

Cas rolled off and fell on to the bed beside her. His fingers traced lightly over her sweaty abdomen. "Well,' he said "was that a good test drive? What are you going to report to your brother?"

"Whoa," she yelped. "No one is reporting anything to Sammy. This is not something that I want to discuss with my little brother."

"Cas, you are a hell of a lay, I must admit but I haven't made up my mind about this whole 'husband' idea." She flung the comforter off to the side and started to crawl out of the bed.

Cas eyed the delightful picture of that perfect ass in motion and grabbed an ankle. "Just where do you think you're going, wife? I'm not done with you yet. Sam said three hours and we've hardly expended one. I want more test drive. There are a lot of things I haven't done to you yet."

Two hours later Deanna was sore, sweaty and completely compliant. There were definite advantages to a man who never got tired and had watched some of history's most inventive lovers. The only problem was getting him to stop. There wasn't a part of her body that Cas had not investigated and used.

Sam called out before opening the door. "I'm coming in now; I hope you're both decent."

Deanna covered up both her and Cas with the comforter and when Sam entered the room carrying white deli bags Cas was leaning against the headboard, smiling and Deanna's eyes peaked over the edge of the cover.

Sam laughed. "It looks like you both had a good time; everything alright?"

"You sister still professes doubts about marriage," Cas replied "but I think we can get past that. It was a most satisfactory test drive and I, for one, don't plan on going anywhere without my wife."

Deanne snorted and pushed her way up the bed a bit; at least enough for both men to get a good look at her face. She poked a finger into Cas's side. "Not your wife yet, buddy boy." She then turned a full powered bitch face on her brother.

"I thought you wanted to protect me. You left me here to be manhandled and raped by this angel. What do you have to say for yourself, Sam?"

"Get over it Deanna." Sam responded. "You know it's for the best. Where else are you going to find someone who would put up with you? Another man would need the grace of an Angel just to learn to live with you."

"Please, don't argue," Castiel raised a hand. Deanna turned on him. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm not marrying you."

"I don't think you want the baby to grow up without a father." Cas said. The silence in the room was deafening.

"What are you smoking? Deanna whispered. "There's no baby. There can't be. I just ended a period and I'm on the pill. How can there be a baby?"

Cas smiled at his bride to be. "I'm an angel. Do you think I'd lie? Faith can move mountains, your ovaries aren't even a match."

On the other side of the room Sam started laughing. "I'm glad that's settled. When's the wedding?"


	3. Chapter 3 - A Match Made in Heaven

._.._.._.._.

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. This story is for my entertainment only.

Once again I am so thankful to Winter Gray for her help in acting as a beta for the story. He input made the whole thing that much better

**An Angel's Kiss**

**Chapter 3 – A Match Made In Heaven?**

Sam continued laughing while Deanna stared at Castiel. "I can't be pregnant," she yelled. Cas reached over and tucked her under his arm.

"Didn't I just tell you that you are?" he twitched his head to the side. "Why would you doubt me? "

"You just stop being cute," she huffed. "I can't be pregnant because I don't want to be pregnant. I'm a hunter. Can you see me shoving out a grave with my belly out to here?" She put her hands out, joined together to demonstrate how big her stomach could be.

"Exactly," Castiel said. "You can't be a hunter with a pregnant belly so you should perhaps get used to the idea. By the way, I don't think that's quite big enough. You might be having twins. It's not uncommon with angels."

Deanna's mouth dropped open and she stared first at Castiel, then at Sam. "Sam, get me out of this. This is all your fault."

Sam smiled at his infuriated sister. "No, sorry, can't help you. I'm going to be really busy now what with the baby shower and the wedding and all. I think I'll call in some extra help. I'm sure Sheriff Jody would like to take this on or maybe one of her friends. Don't worry Deanna, we'll get you all set up."

"Real funny, Samantha," she snapped back. "I could guess you'd be into all the wedding and baby stuff. It comes natural to you, doesn't it?"

Deanna started to crawled off the bed again. "Enough of this, I'm out of here. You guys can find yourselves another bride. Of course, Sam, feel free to get a husband of your own. I have Cas here you can have." She heard what was coming out of her mouth and felt just awful. Sam's face crumpled and she knew he had not expected his sister to try to hurt him on purpose but she had and now she was unhappy as Sam.

"Deanna," Cas growled. "That was totally unnecessary. Sam is trying to be nice to you and you are being very rude. Either behave yourself or I'll have to make you behave."

"Is that a threat, Cas?" Deanna turned on the bed and rose up. She parked her fists on her hips and growled back at the angel. "Just what do you think you can do about it?"

Castiel shook his head. "You really believe that you are twice as large as you appear, don't you?" The naked angel rose up in turn and caught his blonde Tiger Kitty by an arm. In the next moment she was face down spread over his lap as he settled on the side of the bed.

Are you going to apologize to Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Hell, no." Deanne spat out. Castiel's hand descended on her ass and the slap resounded in the quiet room.

Sam Jumped up at the noise. "Hey, Cas. Be careful. She is just a little thing."

"She's a little thing with a very large mouth. It's way past time that she learned this lesson." Castiel held on even more firmly as Deanna pushed up trying to get off her angel's lap. He got in a few more pretty solid spanks and her butt was pinking up nicely.

"Damn it, Cas, that stings," she yelled. "Let me go. Stop that."

"Are you going to be good?" Castiel asked. He got in another good slap waiting for an answer

"Whatever that means, yes." she whimpered, wiggling her ass trying to avoid his heavy hand. "Just stop it and let me up. I am sorry, Sam; I was being a jerk. You know I love you."

Castiel turned his inamorata and held her on his lap. "Pretty Tiger Kitty," he whispered and kissed her softly.

"Thanks, that's so much better," Deanna smiled and shimmied a little to ease the sting. She leaned in and nuzzled at her lover's chest. "Do that again, buddy and the wedding's off."

Castiel held her so that he could see her face. "Are you saying yes?"

"Well, I'm not saying no, am I?" she responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So I have a little pain kink, so what? I bet you like my pink ass."

Sam also got up. "I can see this is going to be a perfect marriage. If the two of you wouldn't mind putting on some clothes we can eat dinner. I would rather not eat with naked people at the table."

XXXXXXX

For the following week Deanna was sweet and demure. It was so out of character that both Sam and Castiel were disturbed. Sam felt she was up to something and he was ever more on alert for pranks, fake food, dead mice in his boots, cream cheese in the tooth paste tube; he knew his sister's sense of humor could strike at any time.

As one week turned into another Sam actually began to worry about her health.

"Deanna, do you feel OK?" Sam worried.

"I'm fine, Sam. No problems. I'm just a little tired."' She yawned and stretched her arms up over her head. "I'm just going to take a little nap now. Are we all ready for tonight's hunt?"

Castiel had not wanted Deanna out on any hunts at all. Deanna objected and said that Sam needed back up and what did Cas think of that? The whole thing degenerated into a long running augment. It would have become a shouting match but Deanna was the only shouter. Castiel maintained his calm, unshakable assurance,

Sam finally got tired of listening to the pair arguing in circles and suggested a compromise. Castiel could become his back up and Deanna could come along only to observe and offer advice. Castiel agreed as long as it was understood that Deanna was his first concern. Sam came second in the angel's eyes.

They had been looking at a fairly common type of ghost. In Elkhart Indiana in the public library the ghost of a long dead Librarian was scaring the bejesus out of careless readers who left books out of order or broke the book backs when reading or chattered on their phone in spite of the no talking rule. Old Miss Pusey would appear with her finger to her lips and the visitor would usually run screaming from the stacks.

Since everyone in the library knew the reason they would calm the visitor down and tell them that if they wanted to continue to use the library they needed to obey the rules. If they didn't Miss Pusey would visit them again. She was a relatively harmless ghost and even became a library feature. Unfortunately she had also frightened a few of the wrong kind of visitor. There were heart attacks, strokes, panic attacks; it seemed like an ambulance was showing up parked outside the library at least once a month.

The other kind of wrong visitor she frightened led to things like prayer circles, Ouija boards and ghost hunts. These kinds of visitors annoyed the librarians and requests to open the library at night annoyed the Library Board. A request from a T.V. show with an especially brash and objectionable host put the lid on it. Some one knew Bobby Singer. From Bobby to Sam the request for help ricocheted. Sam took the job because of the heart attacks, not the ghost hunters.

Sam figured no one should run the chance of dying just because they re-shelved a library book wrong. If people wanted to ghost hunt a location with a known ghost, it was their own damn fault if they got hurt. Did no one ever watch horror movies? The rule was if a place was said to be haunted, believe it and stay away.

Sam talked the hunt over with Castiel, much to Deanna's disgust and Castiel approved Deanna's attendance. It appeared to be a pretty safe Hunt, suitable for pregnant woman and young children. Safe, clean and no gore involved. Miss Pusey had been dead for fifty years so even the grave should be clean and dry.

Deanne grumbled and growled about a hunter of her skill level being wasted on a Librarian but she agreed. She would have agreed to anything if it put her back in the Impala, on the road again with Sammy at her side. Castiel was proving to be so protective that she wasn't even able to dodge him for a solo trip to the convenience store.

XXXXXXX

There wasn't a lot of research involved in the hunt. The ghost was known and her grave was neat and well care for by the Library Association. Castiel and Sam would share the dirt moving duty and Deanna was relegated to holding the flashlight with the salt gun cradled in her arms. It was going to be a little nippy in the graveyard at night but she was well wrapped by a fussy angel.

"Don't argue with me Deanna." Castiel had lectured. "A pregnant woman's immune tolerance levels drop to accommodate the fetus development and you become susceptible to infectious diseases. Put on the sweater and scarf and keep your jacket buttoned or you 'll be waiting in the car."

"You're not the king of me," she had argued back throwing the cashmere scarf he materialized out of nowhere on the floor. She objected to the girly pink color and the colorful flower bouquet pattern. "I don't wear pink."

"Put it on or you will be wearing my hand prints on your ass again." Cas had replied with a perfectly straight face.

She wiggled her eyebrows. " Is that the classic threat or a promise scenario?"

Cas threw his hands in the air. "You are impossible. Put the scarf on. Sam is waiting for us in the car."

Everything was going smoothly until they arrived at the graveyard. Sam pulled up as close to Miss Pusey's grave as he could get and just stared. There were vans and trucks and bright lights on tall poles and men walking around with camera men following them. The was a man in a seat on a cherry picker waving his hands and yelling for a sound check. Right in the middle of all the activity, standing right next to Miss Pusey's grave was Allen West of the "Ghosts Among Us" T.V. show

"Oh, hell no!" Sam swore. "We're out of here."

They were cries of "There they are" and cameras were swung in their direction. Sam turned the wheel to make a U-turn and leave and a couple of show gophers tried to climb on the Impala's hood.

"What is going on, Sam?" Cas asked. "Who are all these people? I don't remember you asking anyone for help."

Deanna leaned forward and smacked Castiel on the back of his head. " Get with it, clueless. Somebody leaked the plan to the T.V. show."

A man was trying to shove a microphone in through Sam's window. Sam put out his hand and shoved on the guy's face, pushing him back on to the grass. He revved the engine, trying to scare the personal assistants off the hood.

The show's host, Allen West, swept up to the Impala with every camera following him and a microphone in his hand. He grabbed the door handle and pulled Sam's door open. "And, ladies and gentlemen, here we have the professionals. The people hired to take out this evil phantom who is said to haunt our venerable Public Library and which is directly responsible for many, many hospitalized victims ." The man's broad smile made his teeth looked like shark dentures.

Sam tried to pull the door out of the man's hand. Now they had two guys on the hood of the car, a man holding open the driver's side door and here came another guy with a microphone which he shoved into Castiel's face.

At that point someone in the background turned the bright lights on the Impala's interior and Allen West's eyes landed on Deanna.

West eyes brightened. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

He let go of Sam's door and Sam almost slammed it on his own foot. West reached for the back door and managed to snag one of Deanna's hands. "Come on out, pretty lady." The man purred. "I had no idea that ghost hunters could be so beautiful"

West turned to his camera man. "Make sure you get a real good shot of this." He slid Deanna out of the car. She turned her head to get the lights out of her eyes and may have made a little squeak or murmur of disapproval. Whatever it was it set Castiel off like a rocket.

He slammed his door into the guy with the microphone, knocking the unfortunate man half way across the road. The angel was around the back of the car and had his arms around Deanna before anyone else could move. He may have actually growled.

Sam untangled himself and finally stood up, towering over the T.V. host. "I suggest you let go of my sister's hand before her husband rips your head off."

West started backing up. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. She's going to be on T.V., isn't that good?"

Three different voices yelled "No!" at the same time and Mr. West looked very confused. The whole point of his life was his T.V. appearances. That there may be people, especially beautiful people, who didn't want to be on T.V., was beyond him.

Cas said to Sam, "What are we going to do now?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, all these people have to go. We certainly can't work with them here. We should just leave."

He turned to get back in the car.

"Oh, no you don't." Allen West grabbed Sam's sleeve. "Do you have any idea how much it costs to set up a shoot? This is going to happen, with or without you people." The host was red-faced and furious. Behind him Sam could see the show gophers standing around the gravesite. They held candles and robes in their hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" San said to the infuriated man.

"Since you people are evidently too frightened to take care of this evil spirit, we have a back-up psychic to do an exorcism." Mr. West looked very stubborn. "Alice, call that woman out here."

A script girl scampered to one of the trailers and pulled the door open. "Madame Olivia, you're on." She yodeled.

A heavy set woman in a long purple gown stumbled down the narrow steps. Her hair was bound in a colorful scarf and she wore clanking amulets and had a ring on every finger, including her thumb. Sam also thought that she might be just a little drunk.

"Oh my God," Deanna breathed. She turned to Allen West. "You should be aware that if she does manage to disturb Miss Pusey, people could get hurt. Do you want that?"

The T.V. host pulled back. "Who the hell is Miss Pusey?"

"The ghost, you idiot." Deanna responded tartly. "She was the Librarian about 50 years ago. She's haunting the library."

"No, no, it can't be. We're looking for a horrible evil spirit who has attacked and almost killed a lot of people." The man appeared horrified at the suggestion that the ghost was relatively harmless.

"Well, you're not going to find it here. All she does is shush you." Deanna was distracted by Cas and smacked one of his hands when he tried to tuck her pink scarf back into her coat.

The man was now completely confused. "What were you people going to do if you weren't going to do an exorcism?"

Sam spoke up. "We were going to dig her up and burn her bones, of course."

"Of course, you were." West backed up a little way from Sam. "Do you do that a lot?"

"About once a month or so" Sam answered calmly. "Of course, we can't do it with all you people around. Ghosts don't like it when you disturb their graves. They can get really nasty."

Allen West looked back at Madame Olivia who was waving her hands over the grave site and singing in a high pitched voice. Yes, she was definitely drunk.

"Well, I think we're pretty much done here now. We'll just pack up and get out of your way." West started back towards his people and the man in the seat on the cherry picker leaned down to hear what West had to say.

Cas and Sam and Deanna went back to sit in the car. "Cas, do you think they are really going to clear out?" Sam asked.

"I sensed deception in his statements," the angel answered "but I don't know exactly what he is planning. We can just wait here and see if they do leave."

XXXXXXX

About an hour or so later they appeared to be alone in the graveyard. All that was left of the camera crew was bits of trash blowing around.

Castiel got out of the car and put a hand on Sam's arm. "I sense that they have not all left. There are three or four people hiding just over the crest of that small rise." He waved a hand to the East. "I don't want to do anything too blatant but I could flit over and see what they are doing."

Sam thought about it. "Don't bother. Let's just get this job over as quickly as possible and get out of here. I don't want to have to come back again tomorrow."

"Fine," Castiel responded. "In the interest of speed, just leave the shovels here. I'll scoop out the grave now and the coffin will be exposed as soon as we get there."

"Deanna, do you have your equipment? Do you still have the flashlight and the gun?"

"Of course, Cas; I haven't lost my mind in the past hour," she responded tartly still annoyed at her minor role in the hunt.

The trio approached the grave. "Sam," Cas spoke up. "I believe those people are attempting to film our activity."

"That would have to be one hell of a camera to film us in the dark from half a mile away." Sam responded. "Ah, the wonders of the modern world; come on, let's get this done."

Now Miss Pusey decided to get upset . Her grave dirt had mysteriously flown up into the air and her coffin was exposed for the first time since it had gone into the ground. She was not taking the night's activities well. She really did not appreciate that woman in the purple robe and her annoying singing. It had made her spirit itch. She rushed Deanna and tossed her into the air. The flashlight went one way and the gun another and the Hunter's body was heading directly for a stone obelisk.

Sam had dumped the salt and lighter fluid into the grave already and now he dropped the match. The grave glowed and Miss Pusey went up in a colorful crackling display.

Cas reached out and snatched Deanna out of the air. He was really quick when dangers threatened and very serious about not letting Deanna get hurt. He set her up on her feet and ran his hands over her body, paying special attention to her belly.

"That's it," he said. "Until these children are delivered you are not to put yourself into danger again. I forbid it. I will hunt with Sam and make sure he is safe but from now on you are grounded."

There was a dangerous light in Deanna's eyes. "Really, oh master, you think so do you?"

Cas knew he was in for a tough time. He was going to have to spend a lot of time in two places at once because he knew Deanna was not going to follow his orders. If she did it would not be the Tiger Kitty he loved.

The T.V. show did manage to capture some dramatic footage of the grave lighting up and a body flying through the air but it was from so far away that most of the parapsychologists considered the filming a set up. There were mutterings about old beliefs concerning the burning of bodies to keep the spirits from roaming but, for the most part, the footage was ignored. Allen West's reputation for dramatic license also was taken into account and the best proof of the existence of Hunters was consigned to the conspiracy theorists' domain.


	4. Chapter 4 - Angels at the Wedding

._.._.._.._.

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. This story is for my entertainment only.

**An Angel's Kiss**

**Chapter 4 – Angels at the Wedding**

Three months later and it was spring in Sioux Falls. Sheriff Jody had made arrangements for the wedding to take place in Falls Park north of downtown. The park was established around the city's namesake water falls on the Big Sioux River and the multiple falls made a beautiful, musical background to the wedding ceremony. The aisle for the ceremony was a bit wide in recognition of the antagonistic history of the bride's guests and the groom's guests.

Deanna was dressed in an ice blue empire waist gown that Jody's friend Amelie had found. Even though Deanna was only just three months gone, her baby bump was definitely there and she was carrying it quite high already. Castiel had been talked out of his trench coat by Sam and gave it up for the ceremony. His blue suit and always white shirt went well with Deanna's dress. Sam acted as Castiel's best man and Jody was Deanna's maid of honor.

On Deanna's side of the aisle were a mixed group of Hunters with their wives, partners and, rarely, children. They all had hunted with the Winchesters at one time or another. The wedding had been declared a cease fire zone so that everyone, no matter what they were, could attend in safety. There was a scattering of the Sioux Falls inhabitants who had been Bobby's Singer's friends and knew the Winchesters. Lenore and her 'no-kill' nest showed up in full. Then there were the two main reasons why the ceremony wasn't being held in a church, Crowley and Meg. The King of Hell and his date were attending their first wedding and consecrated ground was simply out of the question.

The wedding gifts were displayed in the back of the guest seating and were carefully divided into lethal and non-lethal piles. Some of the angel choirs' gifts elicited comment and wonder as they floated above the mundane. The baby shower gifts had been left behind. Why belabor the obvious?

The groom's side of the aisle was empty but when Gabriel appeared behind the poor local pastor who had offered to perform the wedding as a favor to Jody then the winged Angels began to appear. They filled the chair spaces on the groom's side of the isle but elected to stand through the ceremony, wing tip to wing tip, shining in the quiet shadows of the afternoon clouds. Their glory fell all around them and the very air in the park became holy. Crowley and Meg developed allergic contact dermatitis but that was viewed as a personal problem.

The Archangel spread his golden wings and spoke without reference to the Bible. The words of an ancient Enochian ceremony rolled off Gabriel's tongue and the pastor came close to fainting at the sight of the golden angel shining in the afternoon sun. The ancient sacred words bound the Angel Castiel and his bride together in unbreakable bonds made in Heaven itself.

The Hunters were shocked, their wives were stunned and the Angels were self-possessed. As the ceremony ended and Gabriel laid hands on the couple's heads the angels became a choir and the entire park and the surrounding neighborhoods rang with praise. Cyclists, skateboarders and people on roller skates clustered at the edges of the ceremony attracted by the music. Everyone within a quarter mile followed the heavenly voices and the crowd grew.

Of course pictures were taken and the phenomenon of the Angel choir was seen all over the world but then, who believed? There were some conversions but the miracle was soon followed by the next viral video. The pictures would be debated for years.

In any event, it was a lovely wedding and not soon forgotten. Not in Heaven or Hell or in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

._.._.._.._.

Six months later Deanna delivered two beautiful little Nephilim, a sweet blonde haired blue eyed boy and a little girl with raven black hair and jade green eyes. Castiel argued with his always feisty wife and the children were not named Dean and Samantha. Castiel asked if his wife would mind naming the children after his side of the family instead of those Winchester names that had been passed down from generation to generation at such heavy cost to those who bore them.

Deanna considered her husband's request and offered a compromise. Castiel could pick the first name and Deanna would pick their second name and what the children wanted to be called was left up to the children as their own first life decision.

So the little girl became Cathetel Samantha. Cathetel was the name of the Angel of the Garden. The little boy became Elijah Dean. Elijah was the name of the Angel of Innocence. Uncle Samuel was impressed with the wisdom of the couple and felt that there might just be a possibility that this marriage would last.

._.._.._.._.

**A/N:** My heartfelt thanks to Winter Gray for her Beta advice on this story. She made it better and pointed out my all too common continuity errors.


End file.
